The present invention refers to an apparatus for removing damaged portions of rubber components, in particular of rubber components including reinforcing elements, such as steel-braced radial-ply tires.
The repair of tires of motor vehicles normally includes the steps of removing the damaged portions by means of drilling and repairing them by vulcanization with a rubber plug. The removal of the damaged portions by means of drilling is, however, difficult especially in cases in which the tire is provided with reinforcing elements, such as a built-in steel brace. In view of these completely different materials, also the requirements which have to be met by the tool are completely different. The damaged portions are normally eliminated with the aid of conical rasps. In this connection, it is particularly disadvantageous that the wires of the steel brace or other inserts are not neatly cut, but virtually torn apart. However, such tearing does not result in a smooth surface nor in a regular round shape, and this will have the effect that the quality of the subsequently vulcanized portion is strongly impaired.